The Spore of Mamuth
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Elsa gets an intense crush on Anna during her teen years and it never quells. Now she faces Coronation Day, and the fear that Annsa will discover how attracted she is to her...and want to leave her forever.
1. Chapter 1

**He Spore of Mamuth**

**Chapter Uno**

Tasting her sister's feet was one of the best things about returning to Arendelle.

It took her a week of coaxing to get Anna to agree. Elsa had sometimes wondered if more than just her power could make others view her as a monster. The love she felt for Anna was tainted, impure. Because in the few instances when she saw Anna—at dinner, for instance, she found herself looking at her sister's feet, Anna's toes poking out from her sandals, delicious—looking toes that invited Elsa to taste them…

If Elsa hadn't had a secret that required her to be separate from Anna incessantly, she was certain she would not have felt a blossoming love for her sister that harbored on the taboo. The need to keep Anna alive started to come less of an innocent, sisterly nature, and to become an al-encompassing blaze that ate away at her heart, causing her to lust after the very sister she was never permitted to see…

Then came the night of her coronation, a day she had been dreading for eons, since she'd be induced top open the gates, and leta plethora of people in. She had had myriad, fiery dreams about Anna in the days leading up to er coronation…and they grew more searing each night. She was sure that one kiss from Anna's smooth lips would have an overwhelming effect on her, perhaps enough to allow her to whisper in her sister's ear about her power which they both pushed a morsel of chocolate into each pother's lovely cheeks…

At least Elsa hoped Anna would think her gorgeous. They had never spoken to each other long enough to acknowledge things like beauty. The one thing Anna could tell her that morning, which would make her the happiest young woman who ever lived, was, "You're beautiful, Elsa."

And then the dreaded time came, when she had to command the guards to open the gates. It was done, people were allowed in, and she had to walk up to the foyer to get sworn in to her position as queen.

Afterwards, when the dance began in the ballroom, Anna was brought to stand next to Elsa. It took the latter all the courage she had in her just to say, "Hi." And then, after she remarked on Anna's beauty, the latter told her the words she had been longing to hearr—that Anna thought her beautiful.

Elsa was so mesmerized by her sister that when the Duke of Weselton came to offer her a dance, she had to get her sister away, or she knew she'd have to kiss her right then, savor those luscious lips…

Anna was soon free from the duke, and she came toward Elsa. They had an exchange of words, which ended up in Elsa hurting Anna's feelings. The only upside to this was that Elsa wouldn't have to be distracted by her sister's scintillating face that Elsa wanted to sprinkle with kisses, and her hair that Elsa just knew her fingers would feel gliding through…

And that scared her the most. That Anna might not find these thoughts of Elsa's to be appealing. That is she ever discovered them, she'd suspect Elsa of being a monster beyond which rthe revelation of her ice powers could possibly do…

"Queen Elsa," said the valet. "This is Rapunzel and Eugene, of Corona."

"It's so nice to meet another queen," Rapunzel said. "You must feel lucky to have such a kingdom as this."

"Are you queen in your kingdom?"

This seemed to have caused embarrassment for Rapunzel. She ducked inside the vest of the man next to her.

"Er, my darling wife is the princess of her kingdom, and we hope with Godspeed that her folks will remain living for a good few decades to come."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said. "I didn't mean to offend."

"Rapunzel was waiting so long to see you. We think very highly of Arendelle in Corona."

"I really do find it pleasing to greet you."

"Thanks, Queen," Eugene said, bowing. "My dear wife was sundered from her loved ones for so long, shut away…you know, and when she was free, the thought of harm coming to any of them drives her disconsolate."

Eugene walked away with Elsa, who suddenly had a mad need to have Anna there. She rubbed her hand over her glove, overcome with the abyss that often washed over her, knowing that Anna was so near, but one false move could tarnish her sister's love for her…permanently.

The time did not pass well, meeting people from other countries, and all the time wanting to be with Anna, in a boat, with calm waves around the two sisters, no one to interrupt the pair of them…nothing, except the fear of hurting Anna, which would happen every time she reached forward to twist the softest strand of her sister' hair around her finger…

She bit off the ears of a chocolate Jackrabbit to calm this nightmare. She had just enough time to swallow, when the valet introduced her to another princes and her betrothed.

So many people were getting married young. And that hurt a bit, not only because she'd have to worry about hurting anyone she were to marry, if she ever did…but far more because the one individual alive, whom she would do absolutely anything to get hitched to, could not possibly see her in that light…

Elsa was standing next the refreshments table later when Anna walked, cirtoed, and introduced her to a redheaded man.

Elsa was too busy watching how Anna's hands kept touching this man intimately, and Elsa missed what her sister was asking at first. But at last she heard it.

"Will you bless the marriage?"

_So you can marry a man when I fucking love you. No. I will not permit it._

"Don't you feel it might be a bit better to get to know him a little more, first?"

"He's kind to me, Elsa. Unlike you, who close yourself off from the emtire world, including me."

And then Anna pulled Elsa's glove off. Anna's hand brushed very closely to Elsa's skin. She felt a tingle up her arm. But she had to keep Anna safe. Not just from her ice, but also her heat. Because Elsa knew that if she once touched her sister's bare skin, ice or no ice, she'd find it impossible to hold back in all her desires. To bathe Anna's toes with her tongue. To squeeze Anna's hip, to taste melted chocolate on her cheek….to love and cherish her, with all the emotions and physicality that entailed.

Anna's hand now touched Elsa's arm. At once daggers of ice flew out. EWlsa took one last loving look at her sister before rushing out of the castle. Then she set her foot on the ground, one step at a time, to make an ice path. She would save her sister from her own provocative thoughts. The image of Anna on a couch with her leg raised, inviting Elsa to lick it, rose to her mind. Oh, those sweet calves her lips would never graze…the backs of Anna's kneecaps which would make chocolate taste like horseradish thereafter…all these fantasies rose to Elsa's head. What she knew was that in her self-exile, Anna would safe from her…both her ice, and her feeling of the need for deep, unbound, everlasting intimacy with Anna, her precious, the darling of her existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spore of Mamuth**

**Chapter Two**

Elsa tried to get her mind off Anna as she headed up the mountain, using her power to lead the way. She saw her sister's magnificent eyes, though, in memory, and her head was filled with thoughts of how radiant it would be if Anna would take her, but no, they could never be a couple…even given her ice power, which had now reached the awareness of all the people at Arendelle, and many of the guests at her coronation…

She had just set up a ladder made of ice when she heard a gruff voice.

"Yo, babe. What'cha doing so far from civilization? And with a regal wardrobe as well."

The speaker was a lanky man wearing a rather shaggu coat. He gazed upon her with interestm though she desired to claw his eyes out, because she had already met the love of her life, and this guy clearly lusted after her. Love could never emanate from someone who exhibited such ardent desire as this man did, without even knowing her name,

"A babe like you shouldn't be out alone, particularly in the cold."

"I'm taken," Elsa said, which was true enough.

"Let me warm you up."

"I think I'll pass on that offer."

'Twasn't an offer. Was an acknowledegment that you're mine."

"And _this _is an acknoqledgement that no one will have me, except her whom I've chosen."

"Let me be more precise. I'm taking you, whether you want me or not."

Herushed toward her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and began gnashing at her neck with his teeth. Elsa slashed at his face, which immediately developed ice on his cheek. She kept it running till his head was encased in a globe of ice, after which she kicked him in the groin, allowing him to slump face-down on the ground. His groans were rather stifled by the ice around his head, but they could be heard nonetheless.

Elsa took off at full-speed, hunting for a place where she could find refuge from fiends like thie man in the shaggy coat, an area of further secluzasion than she has hitherto anticipated.

A horrifying thought struck her as she went in search of the perfect spot to construct her ice castle. What if she saw Anna again, but her sister didn't want anything more intimate to go on between them than sisters typically experienced together? And suppose one day, Elsa couldn't take it anymore, and she reuffled Anna to tske it by force, as the man in the shaggu coat had attempted to do with her? Then she really would be a villain, all because she had felt an impending need for her sister's presence in more than just, "Oh, I'm spending time with you, isn't that sweet?" She wanted to believe she was stronger than that, but if Anna wouldn't give her what her heart craved, could she bear being near her? Not too likely. It would be a struggle, and Elsa had gone through enough of an obstacle in being so near Anna, while having her door shut and needing to remain sundered from her darling, the girl she coveted with the deepest passion…

Now she caused an ice edifice to form. This place would be her abode. It would be empty, and she would have to use the space to remind herself that Anna was off-limits, that it'd be a mistake to return to Arendelle, when her desire was growing ever stronger, even given the distance that currently lay between her and her sister…

She decided to pay homage to her cherished one, by having an ice sculture resembling Anna emerge from the center floor in her frost castle.

It was beautiful, the statue, and for an entire day Elsa tried to convince herself that the statue was Anna, and that to it she could offer her love. But that plan faltered, for her heart sluices could only flow for the living , flesh Anna, the one whose breathing in her ear would tickle, whose very perspiration made Elsa's love bristle outward, bubbling her with a warmth she never would have thought possible, since to things that freeze her being was encompassed…

When she was resolved to her isolation, and comfortably settled on an ice cushion she had constructed, she was just hit by the image of herself licking a chocolate off of Anna's belly button, when there was a knock on the door leading into her castle.

_Who would be coming to visit me all the way up here? _She wondered. Then a fear came to her. What if it was the man in the shaggy coat, having come to once more demand what she was unwilling to give? She had to be on the defensive, just in case.

Her hands at the ready, she headed for the staircase. Amd was astonished to behold her favorite face in the world. Anna had found her.


	3. Samantha and Amelia

**The Spore of Mamuth**

**Chapter Three**

Anna shivered as her horse abandoned her in the cold. She was determined to find her sister, but it would have been a lot more likely had she had her noble steed carrying her.

Then again, a girl on foot can traverse through areas asomeone on horseback cannot.

She was astonished to have discovered her sister had a power. That certainly explained all the hiding, shutting herself away in her room, that Elsa had done. But to run away from her, when Anna loved her so…

Anna shuddered to ponder just how much she loved her sister. Her lips were just divine…Anna si rarely got to see them, but just viewing such made her want to pucker her own. Mostly she wanted to make out with Elsa's charming neck. No wonder Elsa had run from her. Was she being revolting, going in search of a sister she hungered for, whose love in return would really heat her up? Yes, she knew the irony of all that, especially now. Elsa was ful of ice magic. Her flesh probably wouldn't be warm to the touch. But heated or frosty, Anna thirsted for it, craved it, yearned to feel the smoothnes of Elsa's hips, to purr as she was permitted to tickle Elsa in places that titillated her…or would Elsa do the purring? Anna didn't know, but whatever went on between them, it would be beautiful.

If Elsa wanted it, that is. But Anna feared THAT BY VOICING THIS DESIRE, Elsa would never want to see her again, her heart wiykd be filled with disgust everytime she thought of Anna, sundering the relationship they had yet to really build. Granted, Elsa had always shut Anna out before, but if she knew…it would mean the end of everything, for Anna.

She kept all of this on her mind, to fight the cold, as she hunted for a way to discover where Elsa had gone.

Then she came across a cabin, where she saw two blond girls through the window…soaking their feet in a sauna.

She entered the cabin and at once saw that the pair of girlsregarded her with loathing. Neither of them looked a bit like Elsa, Though the feardid creep over her that Elsa would look at her in just such a manner, were she to find out about her sister's crush.

"Have either of you seen the Queen?"

"Of what country?" asked one of the blondes.

"Arendelle. As in, the only kingdom in a thousand square miles."

"She would be at castle, wouldn't she?"

"Trust me, if she were, so would I be, rather than way out here."

"You won't find her if she's lost in the snow. To think that snow could occur in summer! Onegobs, don't know how it happened."

"I must find her."

"Good luck. And when we discover your body eight feet deep in snow, don't say we didn't warn you."

"I'm not going to fall in the snow," Anna said, arms folded.

"You'll hit an avalanche. Try handling _that _for once."

"And are you two experts in that endeavor?"

"We're experts of a sort, yes. Cold, however, interferes with ahat we do."

"You are not to tell her anything, Amelia!"

"She's come all this way. She has a right to know."

"To know what?" Anna asked.

"Unles the snow ends, the Tatwater sisters do not conduct their business. Summer is supposed to be the best time for it. Wre are the love experts, Samantha and Amelia. We can introduce anyone to a means of attaing the heart of their soulmate…provided that individual has already met whom they belong with."

"I know whom I belong with," Anna said.

"That's good. Never deny whom you love."

"His name is—"

"Wait, hold on," said Samantha. "Do not mention a 'he' when referring to your true love."

"That's silly. Course it'd be a—"

"Think, Anna. For whom do your heart strings really burn? It is not for this Hans. It is to another whom you would cut out your own heart to save."

"Cut out…? No one said anything about-?"

"We know exactly who you are. Princess Anna of Arendelle. And now is the time to put you through the test, to see if you are worthy of the one you love...Elsa."

"She cold never reciprocate my love," Anna said.

"Won't know until you reveal it to her, will you?"

"She'll reject me. I know she will!"

"Anna, look at us. When you entered this cabin, we were hoostile tward you. Yet just a few minutes with you has warmed us. If you win the race, we're certain Elsa will see how much you love her, and reciprocate it."

"What race?"

"A perilous one. Condicted on broomsticks."

"Er, _broomsticks_? I'll be expected to hop around with one between my knees?"

"No, nothing that inane. You'll be flying," Amelia said.

"On a broomstick?"

"Yes," both of the blondes said, nodding simultaneously.

"This is surreal…" said Anna.

"You'll see exactly how surreal it is once you reach the Airzone. Samantha, release the owl."

A rather thick bird sat in a cage, its feathers ruffled. Samantha fiddled with the lock, thrust the cage door opened, and unleashed the bird. Jolts of lightning shot from its magnificent wings, swirling around Anna. Sje ducked and when she looked up, she saw that the lightning had struck a portrait on the wall. A girl in the painiting winked…yes, _winked…_in her direction. Then the portrait opened and Anna saw a rich valley behind it.

"It is into that valley you must go," Amelia said. "For the broom race to determine whether you have a chance to show Elsa how much you love her. Shall you hearken with us?"

Samantha and Amelia began walking toward the valley. Anna thought them very strange. But she was willing to humor them, though she didn't see how any of this would help her ensure she convinced Elsa of her unvanquished heart…

Samantha and Amelia permitted her to go first. She thanked them, stepped forward, and was just turning back to face them when a bat shaped like a lamp flew at her. She shielded her face with her arms, before feeling teeth sink into her neck. When sheturned in that direction, she saw that Amelia had garnered fangs and was slicing her neck with the daggers in her mouth, warm blood trickling downward from where Amelia's teeth had punctured her skin…

"I thought you were being friendly," Anna said.

"We get famishedtoo, darling, Samantha said. "Love isn't enough for two sisters to share. We've got to havesomeone else to taste. Even if she is unwilling…"

"You're monsters!"

"We're love-starved So we must get it any way we can. And when an attractive girl falls so easily into our midsts…well, we couldn't resist."

"You must see this act as sickening."

"Oh dear, I haven't even given you the lap dance yet."

"Hey, at least get Amelia off my neck."

"She's having fun, sweet Anna. Though I plan to have more fun."

Then the lights dimme and Samanthaa strode firward with a candle. "If I cast a spell, you'll fall madly in love with me. Unfortunately, it requires horseradish, an ingredient not readily come by. Do you have any horseradish on you?"

"If I did," Anna said, "I certainlny wouldn't offer _you _any."

"That's all right. I don't mind pawing at you."

This Samantha did, touching Anna in every place except her face, her neck (which Amelia was still biting fiercely), and her feet, which Samantha seemed a bit squeamish about encountering.

"No horseradish," Samanthaa pronounced. "I supposae I'll have to resort to a peppermint potion, then."

She produced a vial from her hip, then tilted Anna's head back to drop the contents of the vcial down the redhead's throat…Amelia hung back, seeming to think it prudent to allow this procedure to take place. Anna would haverolled out from under Samantha's grip, but Samantha was sitting on her knees. She glared upward at the girl who was forcing her into this position. When she had drained the liquid from the vial, Anna intended to spit in Samantha's eye, only to be stopped by Samantha's lips locking onto hers, extracting the kiss she didn't want to give…

And then her eyes filled with wonder, Samantha was satarting to look amazing…she felt one last surge of hatred before it dissipated…her breath feeling of peppermint, she was enticed by Samantha now. And when fangs pierced her neck oncwe more, she did not protest, for it was only Amelia, equally as bedazzling as Samantha.

A name rose to the surface of her mind, but she couldn't place a face with it. Yet somehow the name seemed important. She needed to hold onto it. But how could she when she was with these two darlingsk, sweethearts who loved her? And she was enthralled with them. Samantha and Amelia. Those were the only people who could see her, the true her. And now she was with them. ..though she did wonder a bit who Elsa was, and why her mind kept insisting on her remembering…


	4. Chapter 4

**The Spore of Mamuth**

**Chapter Four**

Samantha walked into the Mistress Bedroom, where Amelia was biting Anna's neck in her human form, which Anna appeared to enjoy.

"Amelia, it's time for me to enjoy Anna. You've had enough of her."

"No one can ever have enough Anna, Sammie. She's too divine."

Amelia washes Anna's shoulder with her tongue.

"Perhaps you can find someone else," Samantha said.

"There is no one else for me. Anna is number one."

"Amele, when they mate, their kind only take one partner. They don't share them."

"Hey, guys, what are you saying to each other?" Anna asked. "I don't recognize that language you're speaking."

"We're just saying our farewells," Samantha says in Norwegian. "Amelia is going on a journey."

"Are you?" Anna asks, encircling her armas around Amelia. "I do wish you could stay."

"My sister and I have something to discuss," Samantha says. "We'll see you in a bit."

"Will I get to see you one more time before you leave?"

:"Actually," Sa,antha saiod, "she is called elsewhere immediately. This is the last time you'll see. her for a while yet."

Amelia scowls at Samantha. Then they exit the room Anna resides in. She settles back on the quilt that lies on the bed, sighing. The name Elsa continues to crop up in her head. It fills her with excitement, though she is not sure why. Or to whom the name belongs. And yet, her heart palpitates as she remembers a face she knew long ago. When had she known that girl? She was eighteen now. She wondered…

Meanwhile, Samantha and Amelia reached a room with a heated fire.

She has a sister."

"Yes, I know…but really, you expect me to walk through the _freezing cold, _just so I can find another girl I have to feed peppermint tonic to so she'll like me?"

"Amelia, if we both stick wwith Anna, it'll jjjjust cause a deeper and deeper rift between us. Only ione of us can have her if peace is to be attained."

:And you''re the one who gets her, I see."

"Trust me, Amelia. Whwen I project you and Elsa together on the Happiness meter, the reading for the pair of you is off the charts."

"Why do I have to disguise myself as Anna if Elsa and I are destined to be so blissful?"

"Because Elsa's happiness is tied to the one she loves most in the world, which is Anna. If she is not convinced you are Anna, there's very little you can do, even with peppermint tonic."

"Syrup juice is my least favorite potion," Amelia says.

"It's the only way for a permanent tramsformation. You'll have to avoid seeing Anna, though, as you know that comin into contact with the one you're disguised as is the only way to end the effect of surup juice."

"Anna wil be here with you the whole time. There shouldn't be any fear of me encountering her."

"No doubt about that. I'll be enjoying her to the fullest."

"I suppose this is the best way, Sammie?"

"Fighting with you isn't [;easant, Amelia. This way we can avoid the possibility of future fights."

"I suppose…" Amelia saus. Ashe looks at a dressing table and opens one of the drawers. Within there are potions of myriad colored hues. She reaches in for a navy-blue one, drinks it, and shuts her eyes. Samantha then pours an emerald-liquid over Amelia's head. Amelia shivers, but speaks clearly, "I wish to look exactly lke Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Waves of pink and yellow confetti swirl around her as her features alter. The confetti forms an ice-cream cone shape and begins rybbing on her hair. The green comes off, and instead of the blond tresses that adorned her head before, her crest now shimmers with dazzling, crimson hair. And now her face matches Anna's, followed by her arms. In a moment she is physically an exact duplicate of Anna. Her eyes flutter open just as the confetti crumbles to the floor.

"How do I look?"

"You could use a change of wardrobe. And your voice isn't convincing, so you'll need vacuum drops."

""Ugh, I hate those! They sear my esophagus."

"You'll want a bit of burning when you're out in the dismal cold."

"A frost caused by a girl I'm attempting to woo."

Samantha slipssome mint-green gumdrops in Amelia's outstretched hand.

"At least thet taste sweet," Amelia says, before eating them. Samantha lays a winter-traveling outfit on the bed for Amelia. The latter approaches, looking the garments over.

"I suppose wearing a sundress is out of the picture?" Amelia asks. Her voice is just beginning to alter, so that only half her words sound like Anna's voice.

"When it's fifteen degrees outside? Even if _you _don't mind, you want to appear your best—that is, Anna's best—hen you arrive at Elsa's current location."

"Where is she right now?"

"In an ice palace she fashioned herself. You'll go there, in the bitter cold, to find someone you'll hold dear. Beautiful love stpry, I'd reckon."

"Except for the part where she thinks I'm someone else," Amelia says, gathering up the cloak and winter dress.

"There's no need for that. You can dress the Varlone Way."

"That makes clothes tickle," Amelia says, giggling.

"Your laugh asoundsa just like Anna's now."

"Yeah, and my throat feels like blazing coals have been stuffed down it."

"Well, it's Varlone time."

Samantha waves her hand and Amelia's current clothing crawl off her to reveal Anna's bare body. Samantha has to remind herself that this is Amelia, not Anna. She causes the winter dress to flitter over Amelia's head and the cloak to get on her arm, inch by inch.

"Now you're all set."

"Think I'll do well?"

"You look just like Anna. Elsa will love you."

"Well then, here I go."

Amelia is halfway across the room when she hears the tapping on her sister's foot.

"Isn't there something you'll want before leaving?" Samantha asks.

"Uh..a blanket?"

"A map. So that you know in which direction you are heading."

"That might be helpful, yes."

Samantha strolls toward her sister and hands her a scroll. "Be wary of any mountain men you might happen across. Particularly ones that sell ice."

:Will do, sis."

They embrace and Amelia departs. Samantha falls into reverie for a few moments before leaving the room. She heads to where Anna awaits.


End file.
